Bloody Heroics
by champion of the deities
Summary: He was an average teenage boy, until he died that is. With his second chance he decides to play around in the Harry Potter universe, what could go wrong? Language, Harry with a spine, and a crazy OC to help him on the way. Hiatus as I am not happy with the quality but who know I may start again if people ask for it.
1. So I'm dead?

This is my first time attempting writing so I'm hoping that the quality improves throughout the story as I get more experience.

I don't own Harry Potter or anything else mentioned. Only the OCs  
-

"So... you're trying to tell me that I'm dead?" he said in a disbelieving voice.

"Yes that is correct Mr... Hazelwood" Came a weary reply, as if she had done this hundreds of times before, which she might of. The woman in question looked to be a pretty girl a few years older than him, with a clipboard in hand and a pen behind her ear. She was wearing a gray official looking suit that screamed boring. "It says here that your foster home had a fire and you 'played the hero' jumping out of a third story window with an unconscious eight your old girl, she survived but you seem to have cushioned her fall, breaking your spine in the process. Silly boy the fire crew arrived 3 minutes later and could have put a ladder up." She finished her tale with a shake of the head like he was the world biggest twit that she had had the misfortune of meeting, but he was too busy recalling the event to notice. Yes! He remembered the fire causing the stairs to collapse and Halie passing out when she fell, then the mad rush trying to escape the inferno but being forced into the bedroom, the split second decision to jump and try to survive. the fall, the cracks, the darkness...

"Well call me Larry... what now miss...?" Searching to remember her name.

"Call me Susie" she offered with a smile that was not at all comforting after finding out you died. "and that's the question they all ask what's next? Well for most, the people who have lived and died a normal life nothing too barbaric but nothing...much done with their life, they get their own little paradise, reliving the best parts of their life for eternity they don't really have a concept of time like you and I do." To him this sounded horrible especially for somebody that was only sixteen years old, seriously how many good points in his life could he have? He hadn't even lived two decades.

"And for people that have done particularly bad crimes we have the 'west ward' where the residents face their worst fears and have specially designed punishments based on their life. It's basically for people that have done true evil"

"So Susie what is the good end of the scale? This all sounds boring to me." Which was true considering before the fire he had had his whole life ahead of him.

"Well that's the whole point of us talking, while you didn't do anything impressive you sacrificed yourself for somebody else. So we are giving you a new life if you want it, you can be anything you want, a hero, a pole dancer, president snow's cousin. It's your life to do as you wish."

"If I didn't remember the fall and the darkness..." he mumbled off into silence for a few seconds before snapping back to reality "Anyway I would have said you're pulling my leg. I can do anything I want?" This prospect appealed to him, it would give him another chance, one where he could do something with his life.

"Yes, are you familiar with the concept of alternate universes?" He gave a nod "Well this works by putting you in one of those, which would be tailored to your desire."

"Aww you gonna go to all that effort for just me?" he asked with a little grin, he really liked this idea.

"No, I'm not, somebody else is, I'm just here to help you fill out this sheet" handing him her clipboard, on it was a sheet asking about desired physical attributes, if he wanted a regular life or to live in a fictional world, if so any special talents he would have, his age etc.

"What does it mean fictional world?" he wondered aloud intrigued by this possibility.

"Well as novels have gotten better people in your circumstances have wanted to travel to different worlds; LotR, HG, HP, PJ... There are many to choose from but you'll have to think fast you only have about an hour."

One hour were they bonkers? This would affect his whole, new, life! He cast his mind back to the paperback book he was reading the night of the fire. He suddenly reached for the pen mind made up.

An hour later he was on his way to his new life in the world of Harry Potter, Simmias "Simon" Hazelwood pureblooded son of the deceased Lord Pollux Hazelwood and the alive Lady Victoria Hazelwood. Home schooled by his mother until he had finished O.W.L level material until he had decided to go off to Hogwarts to socialize with others. He would be joining Harry at the end of his third year. Needless to say Simon Hazelwood was fairly powerful, a natural flier who played keeper and had many other talents that would be revealed in time. He was going to rock the wizarding world.

"Simmias? Really?" Susie asked with an arched eyebrow.

"It's greek for listening, quite fitting, it also has the bonus of being a form of Simon" with a smug smile

"Well i'll be seeing you, bye"

"What does that..." he was blinked out of the office leaving a smirking Susie to get back to work.

As I said it's my first time so review but be gentle.


	2. Diagon alley, Rita, Pink

New chapter

I don't own Harry Potter or anything else mentioned.

Apparently travelling through alternate universes was like taking a bus; you were either late or early but never on time, god forbid! In Simon's case he was early by around a week, one week that was extremely eventful.

Although he created this life for himself it seemed that he had the memories of the magical Simon Hazelwood from around 5 up until the time that he woke up in his new bed. It was strange for him to experience as when he slept he would recall certain memories of 'his' life including the emotions to go with them, the love he felt for the mother he didn't even know, the unjust anger at his father he never knew the hate he held for the pureblood supremacy that got his father killed. It was extremely helpful that when faced with a question that only magical Simon would know the knowledge would spring to the forefront of his mind, a talent he knew neither Simon had before.

He also had to visit Diagon alley for his school supplies, where he received a mixture of odd looks, like questioning eyebrows at why somebody at the age of 14 was buying Hogwarts supplies so late in the year which were easily answered when he told the few that asked, that he was home schooled up until this point but had decided to switch to Hogwarts in order to meet others his own age.

First they went to Gringotts so his mother could withdraw a small sum of money, where he thoroughly enjoyed the ride much to the goblins displeasure, he could have sworn they wanted the customers to throw up. Then they went to collect different supplies that he would for next year (the little amount of time left this year would not diminish the value of anything he brought) stopping at the potions shop to get ingredients, seeing as he already had a cauldron from his lessons with his mother. He didn't need the textbooks as he had already got them having done 4th year material previously, but he did need some robes so they stopped in Madam Malkin's to pick up two sets of long plain robes (for any growth spurts during the summer).

They didn't stop in Ollivander's much to his displeasure because he already had a wand. The wand in question was not his 'destined wand' as the silvery old man put it, from what he could process he had tried every wand to no avail meaning he had to settle for the one that gave of the best reaction. he had been told to come back to Ollivander when he felt a pull to a magical creature or a tree as this could mean they would have the best conducts for his magic.

Finally, after shaking his mother when she stopped to talk to an old friend, he stopped in the place he wanted to go the most the pet shop! Not because he particularly need a pet, his family had a post owl named Barney who, surprisingly, was a tawny owl. No the reason he really wanted to visit the pet shop was to test out his, and possibly the rarest, magical ability... He was a speaker. Not like Harry or Tom Riddle, no, Simon had the ability to speak to all animals. Although he didn't know how it worked yet as he had yet to try it out. Barney was currently delivering messages to some friend of his mothers, who lived abroad.

As soon as he got close enough to hear the owls outside he could tell it worked, the hooting that others heard was a conversation, between a snowy and an eagle owl, to him.

"It's inhumane how they keep us locked up in here, I mean how are we supposed to stretch our wings?" asked the rather plump looking eagle owl, it's baleful eyes staring at the snowy.

"Don't you mean in-owl-mane, Martin?" Simon could help but laugh at the snowy owls poor attempt at humor.

 _*Sigh*_ "Just give up Ernie, you'll never become a comedian with your droll jokes," came Martin's reply. It appears that Ernie tested most of his material on Martin, _poor bird must be batty,_ thought Simon.

Ignoring them he walked into the shop and immediately regretted it.

He was hit with a barrage of noise coming from every magical creature in the shop. He clamped down on his ears in hopes to block out the multiple conversations going on around him.

he jumped at the hand landing on his shoulder "Whoa calm down son, sorry about the noise it's approaching feeding time and they tend to get excited." looking up he saw man who he recognized as the friendly man who ran the place, he had been here a few months ago with Barney when he was ill.

"Sorry I just wasn't prepared for the noise levels" this was half-true Tim would think he meant the hoots and the meows opposed to the owls insulting the kneazles for their 'inbreeding tendencies'.

"It's quite alright Simon, how can I help you today?" to be honest he wanted some privacy to test his powers, but that would be rude.

"Ummm I'm just looking around today thanks though" with that he walked off to a tank on the wall.

" _Listen you sssslimy creature iff you call me massster one more time I will ssskin you!_ " god this snake was annoying. He had been talking to the literal rainbow python for ten minutes now and it had not stopped calling him master.

" _Asss long assss massster buys me a sssmall moussse I will be fine with that"_ Arghh it need to stop.

" _I'm leaving now"_ he said turning around to leave the annoying creature.

" _Come back sssoon masster"_ That was the last thing he heard before he was kicked out of the shop by a fearful shopkeeper.

"I'm telling you mum I didn't know I could until yesterday but it isn't just the snakes, I could hear all the animals!" Simon had tried to keep it under wraps but then the stupid shop keeper gave Rita Skeeter an interview and the whole of magical Britain knows that he could speak parcel-tongue and pretty much all of his dark ambitions to become the next dark lord.

"But there has not been a true speaker since time of merlin and that was a crazy man named Radagast" His mother hadn't cared that much apart from all the attention being brought via the paper. It had dragged up family history and had it not been for the wards on the Manor and the surrounding forest there would have been all sorts of hate mail.

"Well it's half in the open now I'll go to school then in the holidays I'll find a way to diffuse the situation, maybe talking to a unicorn would balance it all out?" he asked more to himself than to his mother

"Well go and make sure you have everything the portkey leaves in an hour."

Had it not been for magical Simon's memories he might have fainted at the feel of portkey travel then the sensation of meeting Dumbledore in the fabled pink robes. Okay so he was fanboying out sue him.

"Hello Mr. Hazelwood, I would like to welcome you to Hogwarts." Dumbledore had taken the seat at the other side of the desk so naturally Simon had sat opposite.

"Hi headmaster I'm excited to be here being home schooled can be quite lonely" and boring, he thought silently, keeping the occlumency barriers up, something most purebloods learn at the time they get their Hogwarts letters but since he was home schooled Simon had started at nine therefore he had average barriers. not enough to keep the headmaster out but enough to identify an attack and to cover passive thoughts.

"Did you know you have taken over Sirius Black on the Hogwart Grapevine? Two parcel mouths at the school is impressive considering their rarity" Given he was not in fact meant to know this he acted innocent and concentrated on his occlumency.

"I'm even rarer than that headmaster and who might this other be he was not in the papers?"

Ignoring the first comment he decided to answer the question"I do try and keep him on the down low but as you will find out soon enough" The aging headmaster leaned in as if telling a secret "It is Harry Potter maybe you could trade secrets?"

"I will seek him out then and headmaster I would appreciate you telling the teachers about my sight."

"Of course Mr Hazelwood, now if you would place the sorting hat on your head"

So that's the second chapter don't expect them all so soon. Review to leave your opinion seriously just one word will do.


	3. Toblerone?

My third chapter and I'm on a writing spree

As Simon walked with the headmaster down the moving staircases, he found himself slightly... very in awe of the castle of his favourite books that had become a reality. The sheer ambient magic, that the book could never portray, had his hair standing on edge.

"You see, you have joined at an awkward time of the year since the end of year exams, including OWLs and NEWTs, are finishing up tomorrow after that there will just be a few weeks of school in which the students socialise and, although it doesn't happen much, can finish any project they have going on. As far as i can tell you merely wish to spend this time getting to know people and creating bonds with your fellow students, but understand that it will be hard as they have years of companionship" Dumbledore sounded like a concerned grandfather.

"I know sir, I just wish to make as good of bonds as I can." He said as they came of the stairs and into the entrance hall.

The two fell into silence as they entered the Great hall, which also fell silent as the students looked as one at the headmaster and the new student who the purebloods around the room identified as Simmias Hazelwood aka the new dark lord which got people talking again albeit in hushed whispers that ranged from disbelief, awe, and fear. Ignoring this Dumbledore strolled confidently over to the gryffindor table where a bushy haired girl, a red head and a Harry Potter were sitting.

"Harry my boy this here is Simmias "Simon" Hazelwood, he is officially starting next year but we felt that it would be better to build up friendships early so here he is i hope that you and you friends can spare the time to show him around after your tests of course,"

 _Wow that wasn't laying it on thick was it was it?_ Simon thought to himself _the books did not accurately portray how small the bugger is, I'll have to have him round in the summer for some nutrient potions, mum should be able to brew the more complex ones easily._

"Hi it's nice to meet you Harry" he stared directly into Harry's unnatural green eyes, not like he could talk, his were violet, determined not to look at the scar because doing so would make winning his trust easier if Simon had got Harry's character down correctly.

"Hey, this is Ron" he said pointing to the redhead on his left

"Hi Ronald how's the family?" The magical Simon had met Ron a few times before at a few balls.

"Fine and you?" Ron shifted uncomfortably at Simon's eyes.

"I've not long left so mum's probably working on some potion you know how she is" his mother was a potions master she always used to create new potions and experiment but she had stopped to teach Simon.

"And who might you be miss?" Simon asked doing the classic knuckle lip brush thing that had been instilled into him, or at least half of him.

"I'm..My name is Hermione" she said with a blush.

"Well I can you are going to get on well now please excuse me i need to announce your arrival" Simon gave a nod.

Simon sat down across from Ron and spotted the red-headed twins. "Psst are you really to the Weasley twins that are renown for the pranking abilities all over Britain?" the over dramatics got their attention from the pretty girls that might have been Alicia and Angelina.

"Yeah we are-"

"But what difference does-"

"It make to you-"

"Oh dreaded dark lord"

"Well to start with I would like to talk to you about the prospective prank that has come to me" this defiantly got their attention.

"Well this is all you have to do, Fred I need you to..."

"...Welcoming Mr Simon Hazelwood!" What scattered applause the was was downed out by the two Dr fili busters that exploded from behind Simon who was standing on the bench next to a shocked Harry Potter.

 _"Sonorus_ Thank you headmaster Dumbledore for that warm welcome! Although i must confess myself.. disappointed, i came to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry as i have heard of it's prodigious reputation from a young age, yet my mother wish to home school me up until a certain point. yet i come here and i am already shunned like the plague and i must ask...why?" It was a bit showy but he needed to make his reputation.

"Because you're evil that's why!" This intelligent comment came from a snobby looking hufflepuff who Simon suspected to be Smith the snob from the DA in fifth year.

"Says who? The daily prophet? Are you all sheep?! Think for yourselves. The only proof that i am 'dark' " here Simon used air quotes "is that i can speak to snakes, but so can Harry Potter does that make him evil? Although from what i hear you also call him evil when it suits you!" The hero in question looked like he wanted out.

"And think upon this; snakes are often used in healing rituals does that make speakers, as snakes themselves call us, evil?"

There was a murmur at this, which is what he wanted if they developed the ability to think for themselves they would likely survive longer.

"And besides i am not just a parcel-mouth i am... a True speaker, someone who can talk to all animals, gather round for I can prove it." Simon may or may not like showing off... his magic, but he had not had use of it before, in his original timeline.

There was a rush as the students from around the great hall converged to the gryffindor table, even the teacher got up to see. Hardly anybody noticed Fred Weasley slip in with a school barn owl on his arm.

"I will require some assistance" he scanned the crowd, pretending to look for somebody, while really making sure the twins were doing there job. "Yes you'll do nicely" he commented to a pretty looking fifth year.

with a sudden jerk of his arm the Owl now had a perch to land on, so it did.

"Now Samantha all I want..." he started before being rudely interrupted.

"My name isn't Samantha! It's Helen" she said for some reason angry _maybe the girl doesn't like the name Samantha_ Simon mused

"That what I said, so Helen all i want you to do is tell this owl something i could not possibly know."Well that wasn't all he wanted he to do but that was inappropriate, "Professor Flitwick if you would be so kind to place a silencing spell between us so i have no way of cheating?"

The small Charms professor looked surprised at being called upon "How do you know my name?"

"Sir you are a legend i have always wanted to be a dueller like you. But please could you place the barrier it's kind of important to me" This was more Magical Simon's ambition but who cares Simon still liked the idea of becoming a duellist

"Yes of course hold on" he preformed a complex array of wand movements "There done." of course Simon did not hear that but took the fact that he could not, to meant that it worked.

"OK you should all be able to hear be but i cannot hear you when Samantha,"he was oblivious to Helen screeching that Samantha was in fact not her name, upsetting the poor owl "Is ready please drop the spell and i will be able to prove i can in fact speak to animals. _quietus_ "

' _she said she had a toberlerone bar next to her bed, master'_ Ella the owl, not having a magical language, could speak in his mind through a bond that he formed with every animal he met. Of course everyone else just heard a screech from the owl.

"Why on earth do you have a Toblerone on you bed stand Helen?" the girl in question was gob smacked clearly not expecting it to work.

"Ignoring the small fact i have been nowhere near you bed stand, i do not even know where the hufflepuffs sleep, how could I, a pureblood, have guessed that you have a muggle, such an ugly word i much prefer non-magical or mundane, chocolate bar next to your bed?" but we can repeat this if some doubt me," he offered.

The students of Hogwarts tested him five times with five different people, five different messages, and five different people applying the silencing charms just to ensure the credibility of his claims, he was bored.

" _Sonorus_ right if that hasn't convinced you all I'm not sure what else to say so good day, and remember practise your abilities to think! Oh and in two days hence i will be taking requests to talk to your pets for less or equal to 2 sickles for 5 minute sessions, I do take favours. _quietus_ " The students stop staring in favour of going to their exams now that Simon had taken up there lunch.

'Unfortunately' for them more than 150 of the students went tumbling when they tripped over their own or somebody else's robes which seemed to have been enlarged, this 'unfortunately' took out around 50 of the other students that had crowded round.

"Hahaha good job lads, Harry can i talk to you?" he needed to apologise for dragging Harry into the spot light.

Seriously I know I haven't given it a lot of time less then 24 hours but just a short review will do. "good" or "bad".


	4. Fudge, no not more chocolate!

Forth chapter

I do not own Harry Potter or anything else mentioned, only my OCs.

"Look mate, I don't want you thinking that I'm a prick just because I mentioned you when talking, it's just people like that will believe whatever you put in front of them so it's best of to take the problem by the horns. Also it has the added benefit that they might think before calling you evil next time." Simon said.

"Wait how would you know that they called Harry evil? You're new here and it wasn't in the papers," Asked Ron.

 _Well_ _who knew he was intelligent?_ Was what Simon thought but in order to be nice he merely said "Simmias is Greek for listening, and the animals talk to me." _Dumbledore isn't the only one that can be mystical and wise._

"Well I suppose some good has come out of you bringing that up if they start to grow brains," Harry said with a small smile.

"Harry! Don't be so rude." Said Hermione, looking scandalized.

"Hermione, Simon is right you have no idea what it was like last year, they all ganged up on me, except Gryffindor that is, and I was the outcast, I was shunned by the people that one called me a hero!" _Wow the guy must bottle it up,_ thought Simon whilst Harry vented out his frustration.

 _" 'Blah blah unfair blah'_ We get it Harry but you know what I don't get?" Harry looked abashed at having his tirade cut short.

"What?" Asked Hermione jumping at a chance to be heard.

"Why aren't we going to your exams?" Simon let out a chuckle as Harry commented 'shit!' and the three ran leaving Simon to walk after them toward care of magical creatures.

"Mr Hagrid I heard from somebody that you have a Hippogriff that had been falsely accused of..stuff, now it may not help the case but I could talk to him if you would like? I'm not doing the exam after all," it was worth all the effort of.. dying just to see Hagrid's face light up.

"Yeh'd do tha' jus' fer me?" Seriously the man looked ready to cry, the case must really be getting to him "Jus' call me Hagrid no need t' be formal abou' it is there?"

Leading him away from the others "Well as I understand it, Hagrid, you keep stray unicorn hair and other animal products in your cabin, I would like to see if I feel a connection to any, Ollivander was not able to fine 'MY' wand so I have to find any cores or wood that I feel attached to, but I would be happy to help either way," so sue him he liked the half-giant.

"O' course yeh can, 'e is jus' round 'ere in the pumpkin patch, I wanted 'im to be in the open before tomorrow, yeh know" Hagrid said he smile flickering at the mention of the appeal.

"Well I'm familiar with the bowing but talk me through it just in case I've forgotten, please?" The animals usually referred to him as master but he didn't want to rely on that to save him.

"Well yer slowly approach 'im and bow that's it" Simon bowed deeply at the waist to try and convey his respect but that meant he messed up "Don't break eye contact, Simon!" too late Simon had been looking at the floor with his neck exposed. It didn't help when he heard Hagrid gasp.

' _Don't kill me, Don't kill me, Don't kill me' H_ e projected his thoughts toward the animal.

 _'Hahaha stand master, will not harm you'_ Buckbeak replied in a deep melodic voice.

And so Simon did, aware that Buckbeak had come closer to him, much to Hagrid's worry. unfortunately he was not aware exactly _how_ close that buckbeak had come and the tip of his beak caught his forehead and dragged down to his temple.

"Argh, Shit" He cried out not from pain but from shock of this all happening. "I thought you said you wouldn't harm me?!" Hagrid looked on in worry maybe he would lose his job for this.

' _I did not mean to master you just shot your head up' I_ f possible the hippogriff hung his head looking guilty about the whole ordeal.

"Oh so now it's my fault fine, whatever I'm just here to help out Hagrid is there anything you would like to say to each other?" Hagrid had been on the side lines standing rather awkwardly.

"Did he know what I was saying when I explained it all?" it was obvious from his body language that 'all' meant the execution order.

' _Please inform Hagrid that I do know what is to happen tomorrow and that he has been a great friend to me but I will only stay to hear the appeal then I will escape, I do not intend to die soon!'_

"He says he does, and that he will stay for the appeal then he will escape."

"But 'ow? I'll be arrested if I let 'im go"

"Leave that to me if my plan A fails then I have a backup plan should it come to that." He really did, he couldn't let the poor bird get chopped up, but luckily Fudge, a simple politician, would be there and if there was one no thing he could handle it was Fudge who had clear goals.

'T _hank you master I appreciate the help'_ Buckbeak said to him through the mind link they had open

"Thank you, yeh 'ave no idea 'ow much it means to meh"

"Well let's go and see if the worms survived" Simon said after a nice little teary moment.

"Why do you have blood down your face?" asked Ron, upon looking at the cut in a mirror he found blood had run down his left side and dried , I wasn't deep but it was enough to scar it looked like it would form a crescent moon that sat on the from the left of his forehead to just round the curve of his temple, ' _Great now the Malfoy ponce will call me scarhead'_ he thought to himself, before he had come to Hogwarts he had know a lot of the influential people in the wizarding society like how he had know Ron, he had also know Draco, coupled with the knowledge of what he will do in the future Simon did not like him at all.

"Well it all went like this..."

"What are you doing? you been standing like that for three minutes now" Hermione's voice cut him out of his flashback.

"What you mean you couldn't see that? Oh well basically…" This time actually telling them the story.

The next day after Harry and Ron had finished their divination exam, they walked down to Hagrid who had lost the appeal.

"So anything happen during divination today?" Simon knew what had happened but he had to play dump some of the time.

Aside from the reluctance to share the story with Simon, as they weren't as close and Harry was with Hermione and Ron, he told them the story of what had happened in divination. Needless to say Hermione scoffed at the notation of 'the old fraud' having any real talent. Seeing the chance to bring Harry into his plan that he had for the Minister he jumped.

"Harry, I know that you don't like to flaunt your fame but Fudge is a simple man, he will do whatever he can to stay in power me and you can help him with that, whether it be will showing support for him or standing against others he will be able to help us out, starting with Buckbeak. it will be a partnership between us." Harry had a scowl on his face but he just looked like it was one of determination.

"Why would you be part of the deal though?" Hermione asked.

"I understand only Ron was brought up in the wizarding world but my ability has not been seen for over a thousand years, Harry is the boy-who-lived and in the past, his more recent than mine, both of our families have been influential. Fudge will gain a huge public boost and we will gain certain boons too."

Harry mulled this over as they walked down to the hut. Whilst there Harry continued to think in silence as Ron and Hermione had a spat over Scabbers and all that. Hagrid hadn't started to cry since he had Simon's promise to help and Simon took the sign that there was no rock thrown to be a sign things turned out well tonight, either that or they all died/die.

 **Hagrid suddenly stood up, his eyes fixed on the window. His normally ruddy face had gone the color of parchment. "They're comin'... " Harry, Ron, and Hermione whipped around** (Taken from book three). As Simon Simply sat there sipping his tea.

"Well Harry What's it going to be? We should leave if it's a no you know all that Black business." he acted like he couldn't care less but in reality if this worked things with the ministry would go a lot smoother.

"No we're staying!" He said will a look of determination set on his face.

With that Hagrid answered the knock at his door inviting the Minister and Dumbledore in to sit down.

"Harry my boy, why are you down here it isn't safe for you!"

"Yes headmaster I must agree" said Fudge

"Actually Minister Fudge we have a proposition for you, both of us." Simon cut in before Harry could back down.

"Ahh, Mister Hazelwood, Dumbledore has been telling me of your exploits yesterday, I will be telling the prophet, rest assured. But what could you possibly want to discuss?"

"Well-" Simon started but to his surprise Harry was the one to cut him off.

"We will both Show our public support for you, in order to raise your standing toward the public, I'm sure you can see the benefits to that Minister" Fudges eyes gleemed at this proposition.

"Harry I simply cannot let-" Dumbledore started, seriously Simon was going to have to talk about his manipulations at some point, maybe some bullshit about, how he had a vague vision of the future, ' _yes_ ' he thought ' _that would do nicely'._ But Fudge cut him off.

"Be quite Dumbledore!" He snapped " and what pray tell, would you want in turn?"

"Well this would almost fully secure your position as Minister wouldn't it? Well to start with the four of us" Simon gestured to Himself, Harry, Ron and Hermione "would have full wand rights outside school." The reason for this was simple, Harry needed training up.

"Deal! But the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy Still stands you will not be able to do magic in front of muggles that are not in the know, but if it happens I will offer some leniency in court, maybe a fine would cut it hmmm?"

Dumbledore look really uncomfortable at this but had no grounds to interfere. Hagrid Simply looked on in confusion as to what this has to do with Buckbeak, but he had faith in Harry so he excused himself to stand in the corner and watch on in silence.

"Secondly you will not Pass any laws that could be damaging to us or the company we keep, and you will oppose the anti-werewolf legislation, the Minister of magic should be enough overturn it, not alone of course but with those oppose it already, the law will not pass, I have some family friends that are afflicted with the curse." This was to help Moony, who of course would not be teaching next year, maybe.

"Fine I should be able to Stop Umbridge passing it with an offer of promotion. I assume this goes for all laws on Half-breeds your family has always been friendly with them?" Fudge was referring to the Centaur herd that lived in the Hazelwood forest.

"Yes, Discrimination is rampant in the ministry it needs to be curbed" Dumbledore looked like he was pleased with the partnership now that it was clear it would help his 'light' side. "and you will fully investigate any claims that we make or that are made against us, this includes keeping a leash on Rita Skeeta and the Daily Prophet. Let me tell you Minister the animals talk and they talk of dark times ahead, we will all need to stand together to defeat it with minimal loss." Fudge visibly paled at his words, even he knew that animals could sense when disaster was near.

"Very well, I will set up a press conference during the first week of the summer where you will talk about your gift and how you both support the change I am making."

"Okay but don't expect us to keep this up is you're making double dealings with the likes of Malfoy." Harry hadn't spoken much knowing that Simon had been taught how to handle these situations, but he wanted Fudge to know where he stood on the matter of underhand dealing.

"Fine, plain old Minister payroll is better than none he grumbled, it was well known to everyone in the room that he often took bribes.

Hermione, who like Ron had yet to say a thing, had apparently not forgotten why they were here like Harry had. So she decided to speak up "What about Buckbeak?"

"What?" came Dumbledore's and Fudge's response, Dumbledore had been wrapped up on how the dealings could benefit the light and Fudge was only here as an official and had forgotten his purpose for being in the hut.

"The Hippogriff!" Came a muffled voice from outside, _Crap must have left him outside_ Simon thought to himself.

"Ahh yes, these are the execution orders please sign here." He pulled out a few pieces of paper and put them on the table." Simon who had been waiting for this spilled the cold remnants of his tea on the papers.

"Oops my bad, but as a sign of good faith Minister don't you think that the testimony of us five" He counted Hagrid as he was also there when Malfoy mouthed off, "would be enough to convince you of his innocence. Or will this be the first upset of our partnership?" his voice was fairly upbeat yet the challenge was obviously there. Fudge paled slightly Simon was sure he looked maniacal with his eyes mixed with a cheerful Voice all the while threatening him, at least he hoped he did.

"No, I believe you five your testimonies prove Malfoy Jr. had been told not to do what he did." He got up and opened the door to speak to Macnair "Buckbeak is to be released on my orders. You may go."

"Well you lot do what you want I need to, I've got an errand to run." He pull out a stunned rat that had tried to escape during the impromptu meeting. "the git tried to run so I stunned him here. _rennervate."_

Simon ran back to the castle to start the next part of his plan. Last thing he heard was Ron Shouting for Peter to hold still.

Well that's all for today I've tried to make it longer, hehe, as I have been asked in a review. This chapter was just to lay the foundation of something that I have planned for the future.

Please review this story, whether you like it or not is enough. It would mean a lot.


	5. Mishaps of the Ministry

Well here's chapter four.

Simon had left going up to the castle leaving Dumbledore, an ecstatic Fudge, an ecstatic Hagrid and the golden trio sitting in Hagrid's hut. Hagrid quickly left to tell Buckbeak of the outcome of Simon and Harry's plan.

The Minister got up to leave and head back to the ministry where he could arrange for the decided upon terms in comfort but before he left he was held up by an contemplative Dumbledore, "Minister I think you'll find that around one year ago professor Hagrid received an owl proclaiming his innocence toward the chamber incident, well to the best of my knowledge he was not given wand rights, I'm sure you want to correct this mishap of the ministry hmm?".

"Yes of course I'll sort that too, now if I may go?" There was a strange clicking sound coming from underneath a blanket that he wanted away from.

"Of course Minister good day to you," Said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye as he watched the Minister of magic leave and head down the Hogsmeade Path. turning to the three children he was alone with "Now that is over would you like a lemon drop? No? Fine. What I wanted to speak to you about is Simmias, how are you finding his company?"

"He's a bit unsettling isn't he, headmaster, I mean he just spoke about political war With the minister of magic whilst smiling, not to mention his eyes, at first I found them fascinating but know they're a bit unsettling." Was Hermione's response.

"Well to the best of my knowledge Simmias was brought up, and taught, by his pureblood mother as the last of his house he was taught these thing." At the blank look he explained further "In the Wizengamot, or in less political matters, it is often best to face, as you said an unsettled opponent, so to speak. As for the eyes I will assume he hasn't told you yet?" at the shaking heads he continued to explain of the curse/gift of the Hazelwood family. how Centuries ago they were somehow curse with the eyes, and whenever the Hazelwood member was in a place of magic like Hogwarts or Diagon alley, or magic is being cast on them or at very close proximity to them, their violet eyes would burn as though fire was burning through the irises. "Yet Simmias and his mother assure me that after 3-5 days his eyes will lose their fire as his magical core processes that there is no threat to him, yet also beware if you are in his presence and his eyes start to burn, it could mean that you are at risk of a magic threat."

The headmaster was giving them time to process this information when Harry spoke up "Why are you telling us this, sir?" Simon was a risk to the plans Albus had set for the Potter heir yet with Harry's dealing with Fudge making a difference to the slander campaign against werewolves he was starting to consider this introduction being for the best.

"Well as miss Granger has stated he look unconcerned by death, which we can neither confirm nor deny being the truth, so I would like you three to keep an eye on him and to lead him, if you ventures there, away from a dark path."

"Well I like him, he seems like a laid back kind of guy," Supplied Ron, who himself had always been laidback.

"Yeah me too, I feel like he understands some of what I go through, with what the papers have been saying about him." Agreed Harry.

"Well I'm glad, just keep an eye on him for me." And with that he left The trio to talk about Simon and all that had transpired since his arrival.

"I simply cannot-"

"Believe that You!" "

"On your second day-"

"In the castle have found the entrance under the Whomping Willow" Twin two finished for twin one, as Simon was keeping track of them. In truth he had not but he need muscle for his plans and he actually did know how to so it was a plausible lie.

"Well believe it boys, come on." He said leading them to the evil tree. "Now watch the pranking master!" He levitated a thick branch to a knot on the tree ignoring their gasps of indignation.

As they saw the tree stop the too stopped complaining about his cheek and got onto their knees and bowed, "Stop servants and let us explore." He commanded the twins and set of into the tunnel.

After whispering to each other for the long and boring journey they came to the end of the tunnel.

"Shhh I can hear voices, let sneak so we can see what's going on but don't interrupt." The three pranksters got into position looking through a foot wide, yet concealed, crack in a panel so that they could see in but nobody from either side of the wall could see them. As soon as the word 'Sirius' was uttered the twin went for their wands only to be frozen with a pair of _petrificus totalus_ 's from Simon.

"Sorry boys but he's innocent trust me, you'll see." Simon said, there reason Simon used that spell was because it still gave the victim use of their senses and he wanted the two to see Sirius' innocence.

Simon then walked into the room directly after Snape had been blasted through a wall. "Hello honey I'm home!" He sang before ducking three disarming spells, "Well that wasn't nice-" was all Simon got to say before Sirius had grabbed his Face and was staring so intensely into his eyes, that Simon nearly thought Sirius using legilimency but he felt nothing so he said "At least buy me dinner first, and wash your hands they're filthy!" The last part seriously.

"Remus they're just like Victoria's," Shit, he tries to help a guy and the guy turns out to have a thing for his mother!

"Well she is his mother, Remember Lord Hazelwood? Well this is there son apparently they didn't tell anyone to keep him safe."

"Sorry but what's going on?" Both Harry and Simon said.

"Well Sirius and Simon's mother were dating before his mother and his father had a marriage contract." Eww, his mother didn't tell him that! But it put Something she said into perspective.

"That explains why she said and I quote if 'you find that idiot Black bring him home' I thought that you were friends and that's why she knew you were innocent! EWWWWWW! I need some time to think explain all this to those lot." he said with a vague gesture to Ron, Harry and Hermione.

Simon sat in a chair in the corner while everything with was explained to the trio, and the twins, and then only when the Rat was exposed, the Rat and Snape were tied up and Ron was in a splint, did he get up.

"This was very cozy but you're all idiots." The questioning looks he got were not what he was expecting when he insulted them, "Well as both Hermione and Snape pointed out, You are a werewolf Remus and you forgot your potion so you will have to stay here in agonizing pain, idiot, while the twins, oh can somebody get the twins? No well I'll fetch them," He went out to apply the counter curse on them and bring them in, they didn't hold a single ounce of weariness toward the old marauders,"Anyway the twins can get the rat Sirius if you can put him in handcuffs attached to them. quickly now don't want moony here eating us!" He said slapping a worried looking Remus on the shoulder.

"Right I'll support Ron and his leg, Hermione you can levitate Snape, and Harry and his Dog can chat! Okay let do it!"

Halfway down to tunnel they all heard screams that turned to howls and picked up the pace, but Simon couldn't help, being closest to them, hearing Sirius tell Harry that 'his friend Simon seemed a little crazy', to which Harry said "Yeah he seems a little off but he's alright so far, he only joined yesterday, I swear he's got worst luck than me." this brought a smile to Simon's face.

As they wandered to the main entrance they felt a chill in the air, one that had never occurred in either Simon's memories one that Harry Identified with "Dementors!"

All of the people started to run but, between Ron's leg, the rat and Sirius that had drop to the ground in fear and old memories, they were never going to make it.

he fell back slightly hoping that it would work, they were twenty feet from the doors, when he let out a yell of " _Depulso!"_ and prayed the they survived!

After Albus left, Harry and them lot chatted then said goodbye to Hagrid and Buckbeak and went back to the castle, Sirius had been waiting for them as he had seen them go down. When he saw the Rat things happened as in canon. Let's just say Remus and Snape were later than in canon and we can all be friends and since Simon had to go up to the seventh corridor and back down let's just say moony and Harry had enough time for shit to play out to the extent it did.

This explains a little of Simon's past and the little references I put in about 'his eyes'. It also shows that he doesn't know everything here.


	6. Snap!

I do not own Harry Potter or anything else mentioned.

" _Depulso!"_

All the people that had been in front of Simon at the time he cast the spell, flew into the entrance hall and landed in a heap with a loud snap and a scream from Wormtail suggesting that he had broken something when everyone but Harry, Sirius and Simon had landed on him.

"Harry run you need to take sirius I want to dance with these dementors!" Said Simon, in truth was also being affected by them with the memory of the fire, but he wasn't gonna leave two people there.

"No, you're stronger you take him and I'll cast the patronus. I'll be able to hold them of, go!" with that he turned round and cast the charm, only conjuring a solid white shield of mist.

With a huff Simon picked up the unsurprisingly light sirius, the prisoner of Azkaban hadn't eat a full meal since he went to the blasted place. Simon, carrying Sirius fireman style, ran to the school, pretending not to hear the voice in his head that was telling him to drop him a few times for liking his mom. when he arrived he cast a neon pink color changing charm at Sirius and turned with a grin, which promptly fell of his face at the sight of Harry's flickering patronus.

As he ran as fast as he could to Harry to help in some way he saw the dementors swarm over Harry, who curled into a ball to... Stop his makeout session?

As soon as he arrived next to Harry, he tried casting several defensive curses which had no effect and decided he was done for, which was when he had an epiphany.

With a flick of his wand he coated the next dementor with bright pink paint just to confirm he could, that and it got some of it's slime on Simon's cheek.

With the knowledge of this he jabbed his wand at the creature that slimed on him, hoping the party trick wouldn't fail, and a burst of chocolate coated the pink dementor resulting in a flailing, falling demon of depression funnily enough they did not squeal although in fairness all anyone had heard one do before was the rattling breath.

At seeing their comrade fall in agony the rest of the horde drew back but increased their auras making Simon relieve the darkness that he dreamt about a subsequently fall to his knees.

Fortunately a silver Phoenix and cat showed up indicating Professor McGonagall and the headteacher had arrived this was enough to allow Harry and Simon to stand again and for Harry to Cast his patronus this time, due to the lesser aura of the dementors than there was before, which took a stag form. Simon just stood there wand ready for any that came into his range.

In the end the horde gave up when none of the silver animals showed any signs of diminishing. leaving the Two professors and two students to wearily walk up to the castle watching for more signs of attack.

The company of four arrived to find some Weasleys, some death eaters and Hermione and a Dog. "Thank you all for the applause! And thank you for the bloody help!" He ended in a sarcastic voice, the twins had started to clap only to stop at the scorn in his voice, "Thank you Twins, Traitors and Twits, please don't confine yourselves to one group Fred, George, but do not become traitors on my account, anyway thanks for your awe inspiring help!"

"Well we thought you had it-"

"Under control, mate" twin two said gesturing to the Dementor's cloak Simon had draped around his shoulders, it was his kill after all.

"What Simon means to say is, let us go to the hospital ward to discuss tonight's events, Minnie would you like to come? They are of your house after all," McGonagall gave a curt nod as the procession began to move up the stairs, twice the rat tried throwing Himself and the twins down the stairs.

"What now, Mr Potter?" Asked a tired Nurse that must've been Madame Pomfrey, the tone seem familiar to Simon until he released it was the same bored tone that Sue had used when he woke..up.. dead? How does that even work? Anyway He noticed he give a subtle wink at him as she looked over the rooms occupants, searching for injured bodies to mend.

"Well I dare say we could all do with some chocolate, now if one of you could recount the story until I came to save the day," Simon let out a snort at the puffed out chest of the headmaster think about how long it had been since Dumbledore got to play the hero, as Fred and George began to tell a tale of dragons and princesses Simon headed over to an empty bed to look at his loot from the dead demon.

Sitting in the hospital bed Simon vanished the now dried chocolate and inspected the clean robe. A robe that had looked decaying and covered in slime when worn before surprised him by feeling silky smooth almost like water made solid. He then had an idea, recalling that this was exactly how Harry's cloak was described, he pulled it over his head and shouted to Albus to conjure a body sized mirror. Hermione, who had been telling the actual story, and quite a few of the others let out a gasp of horror when they looked at him.

"Geez, hurtful. Did you forget how roguishly handsome I was? It's a pity you can see me I thought it would have concealing power, but evidently you can see my good looks." he said, with a grin which had no effect on the horror struck people across the room. "Come on guys it's just innocent old me!"

This seemed to shock the headmaster out of his stupor, along with McGonagall and the present Weasleys who had heard that last phase many times, from the twins. Dumbledore pulled out the elder wand and conjured a mirror in front of Simon.

"Damn I DO look fine!"

"what are you talking about? We cannot see you." asked Albus.

"Well neither can I but I know I look good anyway wink wink Hermes" in front of the mirror where Simon was standing was a humanoid figure that was indistinguishable because of the tendrils of what looked to be shadows that shrouded him. "This is awesome! hold on!"

Dreaming about this possibility he ran back toward the wall and into a shadow and sure enough his disappeared from view "Albus can you detect me?"

"That's Headmaster Dumbledore to you Mr Hazelwood!" said McGonagall

When the headmaster took out his wand and scanned the area Simon was in he shook his head to indicate he couldn't "This is an amazing magical discovery!"Albus said to himself. But I can find you! _lumos!"_ The shadow that was naturally there disappeared making the shadow Simon flash into view for a nanosecond before the charm created another shadow that just came onto Simon left show. rendering him Invisible again.

"Awesome" came four replies, Dumbledore, Simon, the twins (who he counted as one) and Harry.

"Bloody brilliant" was Rons from his bed.

"Oh no!" said Hermione and the transfiguration teacher.

"Woof" remarked a still Doggy Sirius.

"Sirius please come out of there we all know you're innocent," Said Madam Pomfrey no doubt wanting to treat him.

Padfoot slowly morphed in a human and was dragged away by the school nurse. Simon fastened the hood around his shoulders and took the hood of cancelling the shadows and walked up to the others to lay out his plan.

"Right we need to discuss how we are going to free Sirius lawfully, I have a plan. If you Headmaster can contact Amelia Bones and the Minister we can give the rat the truth serum and get the head of the DMLE and Fudge on our side for the trial, but Houses Hazelwood, Potter (as you, Headmaster, hold his vote) and McGonagall can petition for the heir of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black to have a trial, as his right then we can legally get him freed but once we are free to leave here Sirius will leave for Hazelwood forest where he will be able to find our Manor and my mother" He cringed "Will get him up to good health. Is everyone in agreement?" All nodded their heads as the professors got up to do what was needed of them Albus to get a couple of ministry heads and McGonagall to enforce protections on Pettigrew. The other children just chatted together.

"Oh and Albus-!" started Simon

"Headmaster!"

"Geez sorry! OWWWW! No need for a stinging hex! don't forget to tell Fudge to keep his dementors away!" He shouted, both at McGonagall and to Dumbledore.

As Simon got up to leave the school nurse grabbed his arm with a grip like a woman possessed and put a light letter in his pocket, mystified he left to go to his bed and sleep too tired to even look at the letter.

Gods to many people to keep track of.

A little bit of logic; Gamp's law says you cannot produce food but I'm pretty sure food is just sustenance for humans, like drinks. If I'm right Ollivander produces Wine and Harry tries to give a dying Dumbledore water with the aguamenti charm (just bloody put the water in his mouth if the cups cursed!) meaning you can produce liquids out of nowhere and what is melted chocolate if not a liquid? and if Chocolate solves the symptoms of dementors why not the disease? But wizards can't use logic so...

I don't think I asked for reviews last time, I mustn't have asked because I haven't got any, no I didn't ask, well I want them so give them to me! Plz *big blue watering puppy eyes".


	7. The weird scale

Today's chapter is dedicated to ObsessedWithHPFanFic who has reviewed on every chapter and it made me feel very happy.

I do not own Harry Potter or anything else mentioned.

The week after the dementor incident passed very quickly to Simon and Harry who spend their time together getting to know each other. It was decided that when Sirius was free that Harry would come to stay at Simon's family Manor where Sirius was staying.

There was also one or two pranks pulled on a few students, Simon had overruled the twins, who wanted to soley prank slytherins, and they together pranked a few 'puffs and 'claws sixth years when said girls blocked up the doorway giggling about some other girls and therefore getting in Simon's bad books, gods he hated the giggling. For the next week there blush turned their faces white, eyeliner created paint around there eyes and lipstick looked... clown like.

On the last full day of term a few of the gryffindors were all wondering where their newest member had got.

"I don't know where he is. He said that he wanted to 'Make an entrance', I don't know what he meant." Said an exasperated Harry.

"But the tables still have scorch marks from his last entrance" said Wood, who had been training up his replacement in Simon's free time.

"Look he didn't tell me he wanted it to be a surprise," Harry was tired of people asking just because they were becoming close friends.

"Well last I saw him he was in the ow-" Hermione was cut off by the canon blast that accompanied the doors opening.

Several things happened in the space of a couple of seconds, a hippogriff flew in with a blonde haired rider who had a sword, which if looked at in detail could be seen to have the words Godric Gryffindor. As the attention was drawn on Simon and the stolen sword a flurry of owls flew in and started to empty their bowls on the teachers and students of Hogwarts alike. when most of the owls left the students were still, figuratively, cursing him.

"I had no Idea that would happen guys! Honest!" The innocent expression on Simons face was ruined by the smile creeping onto his face.

The only reason Simon was clean of bird crap was the fact he was sitting on the back of a still flying Buckbeak, this sadly did not last long, as a snowy owl decide to fly up to him and get it down the back of his robes.

' _YOU SHIT STAIN! I'LL KILL YOU!'_ Simon mental shouted at the bird, who didn't look the least bit scared of him, maybe she could hear the laughter in his voice. He let out a loud maniacal laugh that could be heard over the cheering student body, now properly clean thanks to a quick cleaning charm. Then before he could do anything else some shit landed on the proud hippogriff that was supporting him causing the bird/horse to fly off in pursuit, bucking of Simon who landed in a crouch with the sword out in front of him.

"Has the food arrived yet?" He asked a mirthful Alb- Headmaster who shook his head.

"So why the sword" Asked Harry once they had started to appear.

"Oh this toothpick? It's lawfully yours, so here," he finished rather lamely, handling the blade to offer the hilt to a bewildered Harry. "It's imbued with basilisk venom so don't cut anybody you don't want dead,"

"huh?"

"Eloquent. Well I looked it up and apparently it will only appear for heirs of Godric, it is the house weapon for Gryffindor, it's made by goblins so when you got venom on it, the sword absorbed it." Seeing the look of confusion on Harry's face he explained. "Oh for God-ric sake, mum will be forcing etiquette lessons when you stay as is 'befitting the heir of an Ancient and Noble House' basically every house that holds a seat in the Wizengamot has a house weapon from the days were Wizards for honor duels for everything, some people would fight with wand and weapon or just wand but my family, and a few others houses had compartments for their wands, that meant they could fire spells out of the weapon. Honestly why do you think I can't wait for my sixteenth? You didn't think I wanted to be head of house for Wizengamot sessions!"

"How would you even fit-"

"Magic Hermy,"

"Well do you know what I'll get?"

"Well if you can find them I think the Potter weapon is a rapier, which is the reason most of you lot are seekers you're agile and swift, you're holding the Gryffindor sword and you could own other Houses, you'd need a test at Gringotts."

"Two? How can I fight with two and why don't you see many swords in Diagon?" Harry asked.

"Well you'd have to settle on one of the swords but like I said you could have others, and it's not always a sword my families isn't it's... I'll let you guess I'm sixteen in under a year and a half. Anyway they went out of use around two hundred years ago when duels stopped being common and people started to use plain old wands, but together me and you could bring them back!"

"Ok... But why do I have mine I'm not head of Gryffindor nor am I sixteen?" Asked Harry.

"Oh my God," He whined, "I am going to force my mother to teach you this so you'll stop pestering me. I'm guessing it's because it has older magic where these rules didn't apply and you were in great need."

"Okay, hey look, Hedwig's coming down," Stated Harry, Simon looked up to see Buckbeak had stopped chasing Harry's owl and was now begging for chicken legs at the Hufflepuff table.

"Oh goody I need to send a note to Albus can I borrow her?" Simon had intended to speak to the Headmaster for a while now but tonight was the last chance.

"Sure, if she agrees"

"I would say she would. But she's the only owl that doesn't obey me all the time, 'Oooh master can I do anything' do you need me to send a message I'm the fastest', god if my ego was smaller it would be annoying,"

"Master why are you talking about yourself in third person?" Asked a voice from Down the table, making him jump.

"Yes Master it's a sign of madness!" Came another voice that sounded nearly identical to the first.

"Shut up you twits, or I'll revoke the C-L-O-A-K access, don't think I won't," They let out puppy like whines.

' _I'll take you note Simon, Dear.'_ Ahh yes the reason she didn't can him Master.

"Okay then take it and I don't even want to look at you, you sound like my aunty."

"I thought you said you don't have an aunty? And I hope she doesn't sound like mine." Harry finished with a shiver.

"I don't have one, but It's how I imagine she would sound."

As Simon raised his hand to open the door he heard an old voice telling him not to knock, so he walked in and pulled the cloak off and tied it around his neck so it looked like a normal midnight black cloak.

"I wasn't going to knock, sir."

"But you should always knock before entering, at least that's what I learnt in my youth when I walked in my brother room while he had company,"

"Ah my sympathy, was it a girl? Or did you interrupt a monopoly game, one should never interrupt a monopoly game it can turn rather violent,"

"Ahh no, no monopoly," For once Albus seemed to have been out weirded, "But it was female.. I think...I hope" Okay he was top of his weird scale.

"I'm here to discuss a dream I had shortly before I arrived at Hogwarts, you see I was in a dream and suddenly I was at what I learnt to be the Dursley house, under the stairs, in a cupboard. You see I was following the life of Harry I can only recall vague things not details but one thing it for sure, many people die. The thing is I didn't exist in this dream so I hope my intervention could help develop Harry into a fine young man and together we could take down Voldie."

"How do you know it wasn't just a dream? Maybe you ate some funny cheese."

"Don't believe me if you want but by me being here in this past week I have opened his eyes to his heritage, which would remain closed if I didn't, I have noticed he seems more confident too. He is straying from the path of slaughter you put him on," Fire leapt to Simon's eyes as he thought of his newest friends would be fate, twinkling Blue refused to meet the "He survives another killing curse which kills the soul Voldie left in his scar"

"So he DID create Horcruxes!"

"Yes and we can destroy them, I have seen his potential and I believe you should tell him the prophecy and offer him tutelage, to train him, if we can get rid of the Horcrux in him I believe it will remove the blocks that the soul has placed on his mind and magic as it needs it's own source to stay alive."

"But what would I say, he always seemed average at best if what you say is true then he is being held back, I always thought he would have to sacrifice himself. His childhood was crappy, I thought he would be loved at his home. When I checked on him every few years he seemed happy, I remember the time I arrived to find petunia teaching him to cook, he look well enough." The, literal, fire in Simon's eyes was replaced with pity

"Headmaster, Harry has a massive capacity to love, I'm sure if you sat down and explain the prophecy and why he lived at the Dursleys, that he could forgive you." The aging Headmaster looked up with hope and determination on his face.

"Yes I will talk to him, tomorrow. Yes, I'll wait at the platform for him, he won't go back to that place! I'll offer him a part time apprenticeship under me." Simon thought it was like watch Scrooge on Christmas morning. Dumbledore was pacing muttering all this.

"But Dumbledore, we need to solve the Horcrux issue, I have a few theories. If you care to hear them."

The two spent the rest of the night discussing ideas until they settled on three ideas that could be suitable, a skin graft to get rid of the scar, with magic it would just appear the scar had gone and without a magic source or a life force the soul would die, especially if Harry drove his sword through it.

The next option was a grey sort of ritual that would force the soul into the closest living thing, in this case a mouse or rat, the thing was it could transfer all of Harry's soul since that was still whole... you know, assuming killing a professor didn't fragment it. Then the rodent would be killed. it was grey since it was soul magic but who cares? Certainly not the newly christened Grampa Albus it was his grandson's well being on the line.

The third was to left Voldemort be revived and for him to 'kill' Harry. But there was nothing to say Voldie wouldn't slit his throat or burn him opposed to the AK.

So they were hoping the Horcrux wasn't too deep for the skin graft to not affect it.

At around midnight Simon left for bed and hit the sack before going to sleep after a tiring four hours of talking with Al- Headmaster.

That's it, please review, I'm really happy with the reviews I've had but I'd like more, obviously.

If you have any questions about anything I've mentioned don't hesitate to ask. There's some elements I've added that people, hopefully, haven't mentioned before but it is my belief that everyone that is not a murderer should have a point stick swordy thing.


	8. Toxic Waste?

Okay it's Friday night so here's a Chapter. I'm gonna dedicate this one to my first reviewer keeperofthevoid thanks man I probably wouldn't have continued if not for your responses.

 _ **Steps to becoming Albus Dumbledore's apprentice.**_

When somebody is getting too close to a subject your are uncomfortable with, offer them a lemon drop.

When lemon drop is refused take one for yourself, this allows for time to think of a way to divert the conversation.

Never! give a straight answer instead give a lemon drop

Instead of telling somebody to shut up offer them a lemon drop

To cover up frustration, eat a lemon drop

Never run out of lemon drops

Keep people on their toes when talking to you, it makes them become flustered. Try to make them think you are weird and/or senile. Asking if they would like a lemon drop at random points in time, helps.

When you need to find out something sit in silence until they tell you something. If bored take a lemon drop.

 _continue to next page for the next 8 step_ _s to becoming Albus Dumbledore's apprentice._

"He told you to learn this if you are to become his apprentice?" Simon asked, disgusted at the pamphlet he held in his hands.

It was the second day of the summer holidays and Simon's mom had already made it abundently clear Harry was staying with them until he had learned his etiquette, basics on potions, and certainly not before she brought him up to health with her own made nurtionment potions. it was as Simon had predicted. Harry didn't mind as he got to spend time with his godfather and his friend.

"Well, I don't really like lemon drops so do you want a toxic waste?" He said, holding up a sour candy to Simon who took it gratefully,"So you know how you got off the train really fast like there was something you needed to do? Stop whistling Albus told me that you know. So he sends a curse at the Dursley's that made them all sprout pig tails and ears, well apart from my aunt, she got a horse's mane and tail. Anyway after that he asked me if he could speak to me at Hogwarts and just apparated us to his office."

"He made small talk then he said that it was because of you he was talking to me, that you opened his eyes and he apologized for a bunch of shit like his shit timing. Did you know that the few times he checked on me were times like when I was being taught how to cook an all-day-breakfast or a time when I was in school coloring."

"Anyway he told me about a prophecy. He said he told you about that?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah it's a bunch of crap, first off, it says seventh month, the word septem means seven in Latin, seventh month could refer to September, I mean I was born as September dies. And B, this shit about it being you! It could be anyone, it doesn't give a time zone, a gender or even a country. And Thirdly it says he will mark you, who knows he could have made a list of all the people it could apply to and mark who was dying in what order." Simon had always thought Dumbledore's reasoning for it being Harry was shoddy.

"How man times did your folks thwart Voldie? You could have the prophecy," Harry asked but Simon could tell he was joking.

"Twice to the best of my knowledge, once by not joining him or helping him and again at the battle of Hazelwood forest,"

"Too bad, what's the battle of Hazelwood forest? You've never mentioned it," Harry looked apprehensively out of the window at the forest that surrounded the Manor, and him.

"Well to the end of the war, Voldemort was frustrated at my father and at mom for not joining him so he decided to make an example out of them, at least I think that was why. Voldie took a force of 50 wizards including most of his inner circle, a few died at the wards that surround the forest but most got through the who Voldie had opened,"

"Mom says it was because even he wouldn't be able to shatter wards big enough to encompass the forest so he opened a space to pass through, but when they were walking through the forest a few of them fell to arrows and that was when the centaur herd attacked them from the right as most of the other forest animals attacked from the left, who know a few thestrals, a herd of hippogriffs and some nature spirits and my father was attacking from the tree line. Anyway at the end of it only voldie and the inner circle managed to flee and that was after both sides were decimated,"

"The Centaurs were the most organized and only lost around 15 but the other creatures were nearly wiped out, I've only seen around 10 different hippogriffs and never any woodland spirits. They died protecting their home from evil I'm sure if I found any survivors they wouldn't regret what they did."

 _"_ But how come I've only just heard about it?" Harry had listened to Simon's tale of unity with the same patience that Simon had listened with when Harry was telling his story.

"Well...ummm.. Voldie was angry and the next day.. he sort of attacked you." Simon finished rather lamely, he didn't think Harry would care but they had stayed away from the subject of parents whenever they spoke.

"Oh, right. Well it isn't your fault is it you were just fighting him, but it we're on this topic what happened to your father?"

"Like most people he was celebrating, he got drunk and he tried to force himself on another woman, Narcissa Malfoy, he and my father declared and honor duel, Lucius used his House weapon as well as a wand, one of the enchantments meant that a protego wouldn't work and it killed him. The reason it started broke my moms heart and since it was an honor duel they couldn't arrest Lucius even though, the hidden agreement is no killing they didn't state that."

"I'm sorry mate."

"Don't be. He shouldn't had done what she did anyway. I want to hate him but he's my blood that's why I call him father and not dad." He still remembered the way magical him had worshipped his father, until he heard the reason for the honor duel then he was angry at the tarnished name he had loved, this was only enforce by non-magical Simon's ethics. "Let's go flying!"

Over month had past since Harry had arrived had arrived, during that time a lot had happened, Albus and Simon had tried to remove the horcrux from Harry's scar. What was left was an annoyed Harry and a pathetically pulsing piece of skin. Harry's annoyance had been cured as he sucked on a toxic waste sweet, much to Albus' displeasure, and swung his sword around and struck deep within the wood of the table it had been resting on. The reason for Harry's annoyance was not Albus but the fact the scar, although faded, was still visible.

The reason the blade had become stuck was another development, the potions had done the desired effect and Harry was now two inches taller and held a swimmers build. The new strength was something Harry was still getting use to, having been a scrawny, weak, small, wimpy kid before, as Simon had said.

Without the horcrux blocking his magic and stopping his full cognitive abilities Harry found all his lessons easier, the progress that he made was obvious. Harry found he now had a natural gift for transfiguration, like James Potter.

Yet Harry was still struggling as he still had wizarding history and tradition lessons with Victoria Hazelwood, apprentice lessons with Albus, which were getting deeper into magic now that Harry could handle it. As well as Pranking, and animagus lessons with Sirius (who had been freed of all charges with compensation) and Lupin, he took this class with Simon, the twins, Ron and Hermione, the latter of which didn't want the pranking but soon found it was a bundle deal.

In private Simon was also teaching him the basics on occlumency so that Albus could take him more advanced techniques.

And finally the thing that had caused an all out prank war, Sirius against his prank pupils and Remus, was the fact that when questioned about anything he had to say about his wrongful imprisonment he had asked, publicly, for Simon's mother to marry him as he had 'wasted enough time rotting alone'.

This lead to gooey eyes all over the place whenever the to were together so Simon had persuaded his mother to let him and Harry stay in a lodge in the woods.

Harrys burning conjured rat was banished back to him by Simon. The two had been dueling each other in order to let of steam after finding out the news that Pettigrew had escaped again. Neither one could get the upper hand, Harry was using a mix of curses and transfiguration to take down Simon, who in turn was casting a wide array of curses, jinxes and charms.

"Okay stop!" Harry shouted, as Simon was about to cast another stunner followed by a bludgeoner.

"Why?!" Simon asked in his best whiny voice, but quickly doused the burning bush that the rat had burnt.

"Because we aren't helping anyone trying to exhaust ourselves. Like it or not Fudge has recently been half decent and the guy needs some good rep,"

"What do you suggest?" Simon thought back to madame Pomfrey's letter and new it would likely take over another hour trying to exhaust themselves with such low level spells.

"Well I was thinking about how we met-"

"And to think if it wasn't for me you would still be a pussy like you were before!"

"Anyway-"

"So you admit you were a pussy?"

"Fine I was a pussy. But I remember that you said snakes can be used for healing, would snake magic be stronger that regular healing magic? Cause tomorrow is Neville's birthday..." Harry asked, he had a twinkle like spark in his eyes that he picked up from Albus.

"I dunno but we could find out,"

"Let's go to the chamber!-"

"To Albus!-" Harry gave Simon a raised eyebrow, "Fine, Fine let's go to the chamber to cure Neville's crazy folks, I mean my mom isn't much better I mean Sirius Black?" Simon went on his spiel about how crazy his mom was and how stupid Sirius was, but Harry new that Simon was happy about the whole thing.

Right that's today's chapter done you can thank me with a review. Go on. Now please.

As usual just ask, review or PM, if you don't get something.


End file.
